vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Andrews
Summary Agent Adrian Andrews was a former assistant researcher for the Foundation. He was quickly appointed the role of lead researcher for the Foundation's Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box" after the previous researcher died, in which he managed to make a connection with SCP-076, earning him a spot in Pandora's Box as a field operative. During the events of 'Incident Zero' Andrews was grievously injured, a shard of metal piercing his skull and damaging part of his brain, leaving him permanently bedridden as a result. The Foundation, not wanting to lose an experienced operative, approved Andrews to undergo reconstructive enhancement surgery with the use of SCP-212. However, rather than repair his body, SCP-212 transformed Andrews into a living colony of self replicating nanomachines, leading Andrews to be declared KIA and reclassified as SCP-784. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with weapons | 9-B Name: Agent Adrian Andrews | SCP-784-ARC Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box" | Euclid Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: |-|Adrian Andrews=Martial Arts (Was trained by SCP-076 in Krav Maga), Fire Manipulation (Via Incendiary Grenades), Poison Manipulation (Via Nerve Gas Grenades), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Lacks the right supramarginal gyrus, the portion of the brain that allows empathy), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Telepathy (Via the HEPIS), SCP-006 Grants him Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation |-|SCP-784-ARC=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Nanotechnology, Shapeshifting (SCP-784-ARC's nanomachine colony is able to freely change shape and form at will), Technology Manipulation (Capable of directly interfacing with electronic devices), Matter Manipulation (Capable of breaking down and reassembling matter on a molecular level), Absorption (Can absorb any material into itself and break it down into nanomachines), Enhanced Senses (Able to detect vibrations in the air in his surroundings), Possession (Able to take control of the bodies of living beings by replacing their brains with nanomachines) Attack Potency: Human level, Street level with weapons | Wall level (Disemboweled Dr. Clef while using only the fraction of his nanites that he used to control the body of Director Valentine, Casually crushed multiple Foundation personnel into paste) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (Crossed 30 meters nearly instantly and was too fast for multiple people to keep up with) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman (Casually lifted a grown woman above its head) Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level, higher with HEPIS | Wall level (Stated that a thousand 9mm rifle rounds wouldnt be enough to kill it, Shrugged off over a dozen shots from multiple High Frequency Electromagnetic Radiation rifles) Stamina: Average | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with firearms | Several meters Standard Equipment: Hostile Environment Protective Isolation Suit (HEPIS), Pistol, Incendiary Grenades, Nerve Gas Grenades, SCP-006 | None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Noted by SCP-076 as a brilliant strategist and the only member of Pandors'a Box who he recognizes as a general and strategist rather than just a soldier. During his time in Pandora's Box he helped capture and contain over a dozen SCPs, three of which were Keter-Class.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Individual nanomachines cannot function without a physical connection to the biological portion. Exposure to heat above 100 degrees C or certain solvents (Such as a 100% acetone solution) will cause the nanomachines to denature in a manner similar to proteins. Strong enough EMPs will kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hostile Environment Protective Isolation Suit (HEPIS):' An all purpose protective suit comprised of a biohazard suit with an inlaid kevlar weave and a Telekill Alloy lined helmet which gives the wearer protection from physical, biological, chemical, and telepathic threats. The suit is also equipped with night vision and a reserve tank of oxygen. *'SCP-006:' An emergency ration of SCP-006, an anomalous liquid that significantly improves the "health" of humans who ingest it. Ingesting the liquid produces the following properties in human beings: the ability to regenerate DNA damaged by sufficient duplication, heightened excitement of cellular duplication, vastly improved abilities in the repair of damaged tissue, and a frightening increase in the effectiveness of the human immune system to the point that hostile bacteria and viral agents were destroyed immediately upon ingestion. *'Nanomachine Colony:' SCP-784-ARC is made up of a nanomachine colony and takes the form of a network of steel and silicon tendrils emerging from the back of Adrian's skull and spine. The mechanical portion of SCP-784-ARC has shown itself capable of reforming into a variety of different forms, including but not limited to: cutting tools, prehensile tendrils, interfaces for electronic devices, and molecular assemblers. SCP-784-ARC is capable of breaking down and incorporating any silicon or metal object into its nanomachine network, and has shown a capacity for integrating electronic devices as well. Nonmetallic or silicon-based items can be broken down, but are not easily integrated. Key: Adrian Andrews | SCP-784-ARC Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9